Spike's Children
by Elven Twins
Summary: Spike is Dru’s Sire and he turns the Slayer. They become the terror of the world. Spike can't decied witch one he likes better, Dru or Buffy.Very cool and funny. Rated R for no graphic sex and some descriptive violence. S/B and S/D. Please R
1. A Suprise For Princess

Spike's Children  
Summary:   
  
Dru was in Spike's crypt, lying in his chair, finger in her mouth watching him. Every move he made, she watched.   
  
"Did you bring back a present for princess? Did the king bring something back for the queen of the twilight? I think he did."   
  
"You are hiding something Spikey, I know you are. What have you got for the poor little match girl?" he grinned and licked his lips, swaggered over to were she was half-lying half-sitting, grabbed her finger and drew blood and licked it up, savoring the taste of his Childe's blood. Grinned again.  
  
"Oh yes,pet. A wonderful suprise" he laughed, walked outside and pulled in the Slayer. She was bound with chains and had a gag in her mouth. She tried to anxiously jerk away, but Spike was too quick. He grabbed her and slapped her.  
  
"Try that again Slayer and I swear on the god of Chaos that I will make you beg for death." He was inches away from her lips and he laughed   
  
Buffy's eyes were full of fear and loathing when she looked at Spike, the bleached punk vampire who had finally defeated her and his Childe Drusilla, a psychopath vampire killer. Dru started to clap her hands and dance around her.  
  
"Oh look! My Spike did well. Captured himself a slayer he did. Number three, Number three, number three is the luckiest they say." More clapping and dancing   
  
"The stars say this shall be fun tonight" She laughed a psycho laugh and facing him, she put her arms around Spike's neck. "My Spike deserves a treat for what he did." She faced the Slayer "Don't you think so? Doesn't My Sire deserve a good yummy treat, just like the puppy he is?" She ran her hands down Spike's chest and into his black jeans. He gave a deep growl in response and kissed her. Pulled back and circled the Slayer like a prey circles its kill.  
  
"We can't just leave her here can we? She'll stink up the place." Buffy gave him a very hateful expression. He didn't seem to care. He never stopped circling and Dru never stopped watching him with rapped attention.  
  
"I drained one, I killed another with my bare hands, and torture is no fun with humans because they die too quickly." He stopped and grabbed her face and violently tilted it to one side so her bare neck was exposed. Dru slunk around behind him and put her arms around him. He growled and leaned in. "Lets turn her" Dru laughed and looked up at the sky.  
  
"The stars were right, Spikey my boy, we will have fun tonight"   
  
He vamped out and bit into the Slayer's smooth skin. The blood flowed out and he licked it up off of the her shoulder. He drank and he drank. At first Buffy tried to cry out but it was impossible so she tried to fight him off but by that time he had taken too much and she was weak. He stopped and looked at her panting for a breath, trying to get that last gulp of air before she was turned. He gave her yet another evil grin and looked at Dru. She understood. She grabbed his wrist and bit down hard. He shivered with the pleasurable pain and allowed her to lap up a bit of his blood before pulling it away from her(receiving a growl) and pulling off her gag, shoving it in Buffy's open mouth. She drank greedily.  
  
"That's it Slayer, Drink up. You know you want it. You've wanted it since the day you learned about your true nature. Good girl. Good pet" The last thing she remembered was hearing Spike whisper 'Good pet' and seeing him standing triumphantly above her with his arm in her mouth and a giddy Dru with Sire blood dribbling out of the corner of her lips. Everything went black. 


	2. She Wakes

AN: Thanks for the reviews and was feeling weird, so Spike sings along to The Sex Pistols. I really don't care about dates and time and stuff but I think It's around beginning of Season four, except, the world is screwed up cause, Spike sired Dru. Yeah, anyway, Enjoy!  
  
  
She Wakes  
  
  
  
"I am the anti-Christ/ I am the anarchist/ Don't know what I want but I know how to get/I wanna destroy the passer by cos I/ wanna BE anarchy"  
  
Spike was in his crypt sitting in his chair listening to the blaring music. Buffy was in a heap about 5 yards away from him and Dru was dancing around her. He liked watching Dru dance, It reminded him that sanity and being logical were not as important as having fun in the vampire world. She went over and straddled him.  
  
"Was Johnny a Vampire? I never got to ask him. Was he Spike? Did you make him one?"  
  
"Nope. Never was, never will be. But I will tell you this pet, he was the only decent mortal I had ever met."  
  
"Not me?"  
  
"You were a pathetic religious sapling when I sired you" He started to play with her hair "I like you much better now" He looked around and kissed Dru on the neck, pushed her off of him and walked over to Buffy. He could tell it would be any minute when she would wake up a creature of the night.  
  
"I wonder how she'll turn out? I mean, who in there right minds has ever sired a Slayer before?"  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
Spike growled "No, that's a show off sort of thing, not his style. The master tried a few times I think"  
  
"Then my Spike has made history." she bent down and moved her fingers along Buffy's neck, making a figure 8 around the two puncture holes. "He will be in the history books that the little girls and boys read in school. They will learn of his greatness and bow down to him."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
They had all assembled at the Magic box wondering what to do. A new Slayer had been called, Buffy was dead, and no one knew how or why.  
  
"Was she killed on patrol?" Dawn looked around nervously checking to see if what killed her sister was gone. "I mean, maybe she's like, sort of dead and Xander can help her or something."  
  
"She'll come back" said Anya. "She will" she added looking at the shocked faces. "Buffy always comes back, she like 'immortal Slayer' and all." she received blank stares for the last statement. "Okay fine, don't believe me. But I'm right" she sat down in a huff with her arms crossed.  
  
"What do we do?" Xander was looking through some books "How do we find where she died?"  
Willow couldn't help with anything. She was face down at the table crying.  
  
"You will not do a thing!" the door burst open and Giles was there holding a very old book and he looked deadly serious "This is very dangerous I'm afraid, especially for you four." He opened the book and started fingering through it.  
  
"Giles, um there is no easy was to say this but, Buffy is dead" Xander tried to tell him. Giles looked up, annoyed.  
  
"Of course she is, that is exactly the reason I am here. You see, she was killed on patrol about a day and a half ago. The one who killed her, he well, um, he sired her. Buffy is a vampire" Willows head shot up, covered in tears.  
  
"Who? Who sired her?"  
  
"Ahh, I am pretty sure right now that it was Spike who bit her"  
  
"Spike? The one with the insane girlfriend who saved the world once?  
  
"One and the same. Oh this is very bad. Very bad indeed"   
  
"Quite babbling and tell us what is so damned bad about this!" Dawn yelled.  
  
He looked in the book and read: "If a Slayer is Sired, her strength lies not only herself, but the one who sired her. Apart from this, a sired Slayer is one of the deadlier vampires alive. Everything that happen to humans when they are sired happens the Slayer 10-fold. They have an extremely strong link to their Sires, they have the ability to love only those related by blood line in her family, they become pure evil, and they can not be staked, crosses and holy water have no effect on them."  
  
Everyone was opened mouthed and gaping when he finished. Anya was the first one back to reality.  
  
"So you are telling us that Buffy has turned into a UberVamp master type thing who loves Spike and is evil?"  
  
"Yes, that was the general point"  
  
Xander stood up and started to pace."My God"  
  
"If she was sired by say, a lesser vamp, like a new one, would she be that strong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The Slayer strength plus a small amount of vamp strength. With Spike though, this is a different story. He is one of the most powerful vampires in the world. He basically has himself the strongest, most loving slave ever."  
  
"Well, you never listen to me but I am right. Buffy came back"  
  
"Anya, shut up" said Xander  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The sun was going down and Spike was bored. Dru would not shut up and Buffy wouldn't wake up.   
  
"Bloody 'ell" He walked over to Buffy and turned her over on her back so she faced him and he knelled down next to her. She wasn't dead he knew that, she just wasn't awake. "Damn it, woman, wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she grabbed Spike's shirt and brought him close. She put her tongue in his ear and whispered.   
  
"Blood"  
  
He grinned and picked her up so she was standing. Dru watched from the chair in which she was sitting.  
  
"First we talk, then we get blood."  
  
She growled but nodded anyway. He walked over to the chair and sat down on one of the arms. Buffy stood a couple feet back and watched.  
  
"First question: Who are you?"  
  
"I am Buffy, you know that, and now I'm a vampire." She talked and looked just like before, except for the fact that she had blood lust in her eyes.   
  
"What were you?"  
  
"I used to be a Slayer" she spit "Can I kill the next one, the one that was just called?"  
  
Spike smiled "So you don't like the Slayer?"  
  
"She is a virus. The filth of the planet"  
  
"Good, good. Do you know how strong you are or what happens to a slayer when sired?"  
  
"Some"  
  
"Please, continue" he waved a hand  
  
"I am three times as strong as I was, I obey no one but you, crosses, holy water and stakes can't kill me." Dru laughed and Spike's smile grew. Buffy looked pleased and proud. "Blood now?"  
  
"Almost. Now Buffy"she flinched at the name "you need a new name. The one you have is to fluffy." She looked down, ashamed. "What's your real name?"  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
"mmm better. Let's see, I like Slayer. Your name is Slayer."  
  
"That's an evil name"  
  
"Exactly. Instead of slaying vampires, you slay humans" he half smirked "Now, what about this blood that you want?"  
  
AN: hoped you like it. If you want them to kill anyone, just send me an email stating who they are, how you want them to die, and who should kill them. katie_sprinter@yahoo.com 


	3. Blood Bath

Blood Bath  
  
"So what do we do? We just sit tight or do we run?" Anya was putting some things in a bag and pacing. Giles took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and looked at them.  
"I think Willow and I should stay. Xander and Anya, take Dawn to the airport and do what ever you have to to get on the soonest plane for England. I'll call ahead and someone will pick you up. We'll come later"  
Dawn looked up "I want to see for myself" all heads turned and looked "I want to see what happened to her for myself"  
"Dawn, It's hard, it's hard for all of us, but this is for your own safety" Willow was past tears, she knew she wouldn't fight the Buffy she knew, she was going to fight a demon that had no connection to Buffy "This isn't Buffy though, It's a demon. She'll kill you, she wants your blood."  
The door flew open and Spike walked in flanked by Dru and Buffy. On his left, Dru was wearing a long form fitting dress that swept the floor, it had a laced overtop that keyholed, and her hair flowed down her back. That was not what everyone was staring at. They were looking at Buffy. She was wearing a short black skirt and 14 inch lace up high heeled combat boots and a black deep necked shirt with angel sleeves, her hair was down and in the front there were two black streaks. Buffy put a hand on Spikes arm and Dru followed suite. He grinned at the fearful expressions on all there faces.  
"That's right Red, she'll kill you" He walked forward and grabbed her face with one of his hands. "I wonder what you'll taste like" Before Willow could even consider what was happening all hell broke loose.   
Spike vamped out and went in for the kill but Xander got there first and punched Spike. Buffy winced, feeling her Sire's pain and ran at Xander. He tried to punch her in the face but she was much to fast for him, she blocked that blow, and the two more following. On the third she grabbed his hand, twisted it and broke his arm with a quite flick of her wrist. He cried out in pain and she laughed and kicked him in the knees. He crumpled to the ground in two much pain to notice the self satisfied grin on her face as she grabbed his head and pulled. With one strong yank she had twisted his head so hard that instead of breaking the neck, she decapitated him.  
In this time Spike lunged after Anya who tried to attack Buffy, he bit hard in her neck and tore out her throat. She died instantly and he drank deeply. Dru had gone for Giles and quickly disposed of him, in a few well aimed punches and a quick breaking of the neck.  
Willow had grabbed a stunned Dawn's arm and tried to run out of the store but Dru was blocking there path. When Spike was done feeding he wandered over and looked at Willow and Dawn almost lazily and growled. Buffy swaggered over as well and Dawn looked in her eyes and saw that Will was right, the Buffy they knew didn't exist anymore. Spike put his arm around Buffy and laughed.  
"I'm apologize to you both for not introducing my new Childe. Her name is Slayer, she's really strong." he put his mouth to her neck, where he had fist bitten her and nibbled the area gently. She half moaned and purred with pleasure.   
"Do we kill them Spike? Or do they stay?" She looked at Dawn as though she was a big juicy steak ready to eat.  
"I think they'll stay"  
"The Witch and the Girl will have a tea party but Ms. Edith shall not be invited because there was no truly innocent blood split." Dru moved out of the way of the door so they could get by, doing a little dance. Buffy put her head on Spike's shoulder and sighed as they walked and eventually ran out.  
"I just wish we could torture them a little"  
"Another day love, another day"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Spike and her were sleeping in the bed and Buffy off to the side when Dru woke up. She actually hadn't fallen asleep yet, she just pretended to be, staying a dreamlike state not much different than how she perceived being awake. She wanted to move to her world, the one only she saw but it never happened just when she wanted it to, it happened at strange moments, like in love making so something.   
Dru suddenly felt the desire to get angry at someone, to hurt that person or thing with everything she had. Not her little Platinum Sire, no, not him. Buffy. The Slayer as Spike had named her. She was the reason she couldn't sleep, Slayer was the reason for everything. Dru, by this point, had throughly convinced herself that Spike wanted the Slayer more than her. Despite the fact that even after she begged and pined he still didn't let her sleep on the bed during daylight, and chose Dru instead, Spike, in Dru's mind, loved Slayer more than anything. She would get even. She would exact her revenge on that little bitch, then Spike would love her, and only get her gifts and torture the thing while she watched. Dru half moaned with the pleasure of seeing that.   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was day now and Buffy was tired, yet she still didn't have a proper place to sleep. She was lying in the corner of the room, trying to fall asleep. Hadn't she just killed a man, hadn't she nearly drank the blood of her sister? He was the one that had stopped her from killing more people, she relished the blood, the killing, the pain. She deserved a bed and her Spike. It was Drusilla's fault that Buffy was now here, lying on the floor of an old crypt, trying to get some sleep for the day. Why did he still love Dru? Couldn't he see that Buffy was the better one? Didn't her want her more? What was she doing wrong? Well, one thing she remembered from the human world was, eliminate the compation. That's what she would do. Eliminate Drusilla  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Spike was sleeping well tonight. Two children, both beautiful women who loved none else but him, well, besides the kill. Dru was a treasure in herself. That world that she lived in, so appealing, she often would stare into blank space and then do things she would not normally do. He smiled remembering the time when she was so upset by her white legs that she tried to get a tan. She really did sit outside waiting for the sun, he had just nearly saved her. And then there was Buffy, or now, Slayer. Ahh, what a dream. She was Beautiful and deadly. He had never seen a vamp with that much blood lust and power as there was in her. Ripped Harris's head clean off. Now that was satisfying. She had an extremely strong link to him though, he could feel it in him. The only conclusion he could come to for all of this was that he was just really, really lucky. 


End file.
